The chore of cleaning windows is a tedious one, made more difficult by the interference of curtains and the like hanging adjacent to and above the window. The chore is occasionally necessary however, and the problem of moving curtains to a non-interfering position still exists, lest the curtains be soiled or torn by the window sash edge or the cleaner. This is especially true with many of the windows of the present era which have a sash that pivots inward, causing the curtains to come into direct contact with the window sash. A benefit of these types of windows is that they may have both their interior and exterior facings cleaned by a user located within the house.
It is an object of the present invention to spread apart curtains and decorative hangings so that a window may be tilted to facilitate cleaning without the risk of damaging or soiling the curtains.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate windows of varying widths so that one curtain spreader may be used at most window locations.
It is an object of the invention to spread curtains apart without having to refasten permanent curtain fixtures to the walls.